Souls of the Night
by Skywolf24
Summary: In the shadows Bruce and Selina became illusions of passion as they partake in their love.


**Souls of the Night  
**

**All characters belong to Christopher Nolan and DC Comics**

**I do not own these characters**

* * *

"Selina," Batman called out with a raspy voice. His smoldering hazel eyes glanced over the darken area as he saw her slender figure arched against the bulwark. Darkness sculpted over her pale skin and a tail of a smirk crossed over her ruby lips.

"Don't be shy?" she purred flashing her smoky eyes behind the dark mask. "Alfred said that you needed a tension reliever." Her voice was low and seductive.

Under the cowl, Bruce raised his brows. "I'm fine," he growled, indignant.

"Oh," she came out of the shadows umbra and circled around him. Her long fingers slipped over his spine and he stood motionless, raking his eyes over her lithe frame. He couldn't believe, she was doing this for him. This beautiful creature of the allure and malevolence was making his heart begin to throb against his chest. She closed the distance between them.

He felt the corners of his mouth quirk slightly up at the edges straightened to a cozy smirk. "Since when do you follow Alfred's instructions, Miss Kyle."

She grinned wolfishly, "Since the man I love has worked 40 hours straight in that awful cave of his." She sauntered closer, cautiously avoiding the length of his mantle. He counted down at her with intense burning within his savage eyes. She extended her gloved fingers over his embossed bat insignia and lifted her dark eyes looking into his still gaze, it sent icy shivers dancing long her spine. "You can't deny that I can the tension away."

He didn't refuse her.

Batman leaned forward, the top of his graphite nose rubbed against her forehead. "Selina," he whispered as her name fell on his lips. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pressed her tightly against his armored clad body. Electricity sparked inside of him. His gaze fell to her full red lips. The color of a rose. He wanted her. He felt his sexual urges becoming increasing overwhelming. He couldn't contain himself.

_They were emitting the same air._

Without any hesitation, he covered her lips with a moist and hungry kiss. She responded instantly and wrapped her arms over his plated shoulders as they deepened into a savory kiss. It was heaven. He couldn't deny it.

Their tongues twirled inside the caverns of their hot mouths as they pressed smothered kisses into each other's brimmed flesh. He scowled fiercely untamed and against his will. His throat released guttural sounds. Lips sopped over hers as his cape billowed over his body and folded around his boots.

A collection of pleasure moans wafted in the gentle wind, he moved his lips down to her neck. He barred his teeth along the zipper of her cat suit and pulled it impatiently down to the lace of her black bra rubbed over his chin. He ran his lips higher and pressed soft and bruising kisses along her neck and underneath her jaw.

Batman lifted his head and looked at her with dusky eyes. He slipped his fingers under her mask and lifted it up until it rested above the her mass of dark auburn. He caresses a feathery kiss on her brow before staring into a frozen gaze of melting coffee.

Take it off,." he rasped against her ear. Selina placed both of her hands along the sides of the cowl and eases it slowly turned to expose the handsome man underneath. She threw off the mask and stared into his hooded hazel-green eyes shrouded by loose strands of drenched hair staring back at her.

She put her hand on his accentuated cheek and her finger tips massaged over his flushed skin gently.

_They were both unmasked. Both naked with feelings._

Bruce snaked his gauntlet covered arms around her trim shape, she purposely lost her foothold and both toppled over the cement. His body weight was crushing against her, their brows touched and the tops of their noses nuzzled together. He stroked his fingers through her hair and smiled, "The one and only Selina Kyle. Unmasked, unguarded and beautiful as ever."

Selina smiled and he pressed kisses from her forehead and went down to her lips. "The one and only Dark Knight," she purred with her lip against his jaw. "Unmasked, unguarded and sexy as ever."

Bruce smiled warmly, he framed her pale features with his gloved hands.

_Both of them stared into the other's dark eyes. Both searching for unspoken emotions._

Bruce pulled her zipper fully down and worked his tongue over her stomach, she gasped aloud, feeling his hand grip firmly over her hips. He took out the lower part of her suit off and brushed off her undergarments. He straightened up and slightly and shredded off his Kevlar leggings.

She grinned, staring a black boxers smug against his waist. He decided to keep the belt on.

Selina moved her hand to his groin area and looped her finger below the elastic material, feeling the hardness and the coolness of his belt rubbing against her feverish skin. She pulled the boxers down. He angled over her, spreading her legs as both of their boots touched.

He slowly entered her, listening to her purr out the invitation. He plunged deeper into her pulsing core and released the milky stream. He began to thrust, rocking his hips with hers. He panted breathlessly, jolting her body with his strength.

Selina rolled her eyes back while her mouth opened. She let out heavy pants of breath. "Bruce," she bit out, he was sinking deeper. She lifted her arms over the hard planes of his back. "Don't stop." she urged as he kissed down the groves of her throat.

"Selina..." He gulped down, grabbing a breather. "I love you."

_Thrusts were stronger. Delightful. Uncontrollable._

_He was losing himself into her._

Bruce kissed her roughly lips, drawing away the fair from her lungs, he drew out and released heaving breaths while she glared over his shoulder and noticed the misty bat signal reflecting in the rain clouds.

"Sorry, handsome... Somebody else desires, your full attention."

Bruce slowly pulled himself out of her, she hooked her arms above her head, her hands grasped the cowl. She settled it over his damp hair. He transformed back into Batman.

Batman kissed her hard on the lips. "Clock tower," he whispered against her ear, before lifting himself off of her body. "Tomorrow night."

Her boneless frame sprawled along the cement. Still and weightless, her dark eyes fluttered to regain her thoughts. She watched him pull up his leggings and adjusting his belt. She rolled up her undergarments and zipped up her suit. She stood up, feeling wobbly in the knees. "It's a date," she answered him with a low breath.

Batman attached his cape, he walked over to her and drew down her mask. He gazed deep into her dark eyes of darkness as he placed one last kiss on her mouth. "I love you, Selina Kyle." he stated softly. He withdrew a step backwards, spin around and vaulted off the ledge of the building.

Selina gingerly moved to the ledge and set up her chin, gazing at the bat signal.

" I love you, Bruce." she declared listening to the wail of sirens echoing through the bustling streets. She released a light sigh and vanished into the shadows of the rooftop.


End file.
